The present invention relates to supporting the journal of a rotor during balancing thereof, and wherein the journal is permitted to move along the vertical, transverse and shaft axes of the rotor journal.
Through DE-PS No. 938 338 a bearing arrangement, in particular a rotor support arrangement, for testing rotors in balancing machines has become known, with one or several rolling element bearings that carry the shaft support bearing. The arrangement includes spring support of the rolling element bearings. With such an arrangement it is possible for the bearing arrangement to accommodate rotor deflections. Because of the vertical and transverse axial freedom of the bearing, conditions must be fulfilled which lead to an involved design in view of the necessarily high spring rate and in view of the fact that no constraining forces must occur which falsify the measurement. Sliding friction, however, is not considered. Also space requirements are considerable due to design height.